For a variety of reasons, persons may wish to carry a liquid in a discrete manner on their person. For example, where lawful to do so, a person required to provide a urine sample may wish to provide a sample of known content, and may wish to carry and discharge that sample in a manner not readily apparent to those observing the provision of the sample. URINE LUCK.COPYRGT. is the federal trademark for a clean urine sample that may be purchased for use in a urine test. However, this product may not be readily transported to the site of such a test, and cannot be discretely provided where a sample must be given in the presence of a third party.
In addition, a man wishing to play a practical joke may wish to carry a non-yellow liquid on his person, and then to discharge that liquid as though it were a waste product. Still further, for military, espionage, or law enforcement purposes, it may be necessary to transport and discharge a liquid in a manner not readily discernible to outsiders.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method permitting such discrete transportation and discharge of liquids, such as urine.